


pink hearts

by bellaella



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: Blindfolds, Come Eating, Dom Park Jimin, Dom/sub, Eating out, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Toys, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaella/pseuds/bellaella
Summary: jimin gifts his pet a new lace lingerie one piece, and comes home from work to finally play with her in the new outfit he bought.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	pink hearts

you’re just getting home from work, and as soon as you walk into your bedroom you see a gift box with a note that says “you better have this on and be on your knees waiting for me like a good girl when i get home.”

you open the box and see a very tiny piece of lace fabric, “what is this supposed to cover?” you think. after putting on the sheer lace fabric, you check yourself out in the mirror making sure everything is fixed perfectly for when your master gets home. 

you get on your knees right by the front door just how master likes you to be, sitting like a good pet. not too late after you hear the sound of keys unlocking the door. the door opens to reveal jimin, dressed in a suit oh how you love when he wears suits. 

he looks down at you and smiles while saying “you listened, good girl. now i will give you a treat.” he scoops you up, carries you to the bedroom and gently lies you down on the bed.

he then goes over to your shared closet and gets out the box of toys, your excitement goes through the roof.

he lays out multiple items from the box, a pink paddle with a heart shaped hole in it, a pair of hand cuffs, a couple of vibrating toys, a gag, and a blind fold. you feel so wet by just looking at the toys, you can’t imagine how wet you’ll get with him actually using them on you. 

jimin walks over to you with the paddle in his right hand and the gag in his left hand. “open up, princess” he says in a sweet but demanding tone, you open up your mouth widely for him as he puts the gag in your mouth and secures the straps around your head. 

he sits down on the side of the bed and taps his leg, you know what he wants immediately. you go over to him and he bends you over his thigh, he then picks the paddle back up and says “okay, princess you know the drill. don’t make any noises or you will not be allowed to cum.” you shake your head yes while making a muffled “mhm” sound. 

he lifts the paddle and brings it down onto your bottom, the heart shape on the paddle leaving a heart shaped mark on your cheek. he brings the paddle up for a second time, bringing it down harder on to your bottom, you let out a tiny whimper.

“did i just hear you make a noise?” you stayed silent “answer me when i’m talking to you. did i just hear you make a whimper sound, sweetheart?” you shake your head no quickly. “good.” he rubs the paddle on your cheek, lifts it up, and then brings it down even harder than last time. you feel tears start to sting your eyes, and your legs tremble “one more okay, baby?” you grab onto his thigh tightly as he brings the paddle down for the last time, you didn’t think it was possible but somehow this one was even harder than the ones before.

jimin set the paddle back down and rubbed your cheeks soothingly with his hands, while admiring the heart marks left on your bottom. he now helps you stand back up and takes the gag out of your mouth, a string of saliva leaving a trail from the gag to your mouth. jimin chuckles at how messy you already look even though he’s barely done anything to you, “lay back down on the bed, princess” he tells you.

you lie down anticipating what will happen next, jimin goes back over to the toys he had laid out and picks up the blind fold and pair of handcuffs. he comes back over to you motioning for you to put your hands above you head, you do as he says. jimin puts the handcuffs on your wrists tightly but not too tight to where it hurts, he attaches them to a hook on the bed. 

he then slides the blindfold over you eyes, his hands start to work their way down to your lingerie instead of gently removing the lace as to not rip it, he tears it right off of your body, throwing the now torn lace in the corner. 

jimin positions himself on top of you, and starts kissing you passionately, he then works his way down to your jawline kissing gently like little butterflies landing on your face. he then moves down to your neck, finding your sensitive spot almost immediately. you moan out loudly, feeling jimin smirk across your skin, his full lips make it down to your breasts kissing them and taking one of your nipples fully in his mouth. his lips are slowly trailing down your stomach leaving sweet love bites wherever his lips press.

when jimin gets to your sweet mound he stops, gives it a small kiss, and pulls his face back up. you almost cry from the desperation you feel,you then hear the vibrator turn on, immediately recognizing the small vibrating sound.

that’s when you feel it, that amazing shock of pleasure, jimin is holding the vibrator to your bundle of nerves. your thighs shake with pleasure, it feels so good, you can already feel your stomach start to tighten up.

your legs are shaking, your orgasm is so close you can feel it, you can feel the pleasure of almost getting your release, and then, silence. the vibrator stopped. the pleasure stopped. the only sound that was left were your small pants, you move your hips around searching for something, anything to aid you with your release. 

your thoughts were interrupted by a smack “stop squirming around or i won’t let you cum at all.” that sentence alone makes you stop moving. you feel the vibrator pressed back on to your sensitive bud but it’s not turned on, out of nowhere jimin turns the vibrator on full speed causing you to cry out.

you can feel it building up again, the orgasm you desire, but once again the vibrating stops. only this time instead of turning it back on, jimin replaces the vibrator with his mouth. licking your bud ever so slightly, sucking on it gently, flicking his tongue, you feel your orgasm building up again. 

the recognizable feeling of your stomach tightening, you begin to feel excitement course through your body.  
jimin begins licking your bud faster, almost like he can sense that your orgasm is near “I’m about to cum, i can’t hold it any longer”, you say.

Jimin stops for a second and smirks at you “Cum for me then baby” he responds. He goes back to licking along your almost throbbing clit. 

these words combined with jimins tongue movements were enough to push you to the edge and you finally get that release you’ve been craving so bad since the beginning, you finally got it, legs shaking, eyes rolling back.

it’s almost like you could see stars, that’s how good it was. jimin then takes of your hand cuffs, rubbing your wrists to make sure they aren’t sore. 

he takes off your blind fold, finally being able to see your face fully, flushed cheeks, sleepy eyes, and hearing your labored breathing. he chuckles seeing what a messy baby he has made you. 

he pushes all the toys off the bed, and pulls the covers over you. “rest well, baby”  
“we’ll have more fun when you wake up” he says as you drift to sleep. 

[end]


End file.
